Hemmm, We're Married?
by Bakkichot
Summary: Jongin adalah laki-laki absurd dari 3 bersaudara yang sama absurd dengannya. Kyungsoo selalu mengeluh dengan tingkah absurd Jongin, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbohong kalau Jongin adalah sesuatu untuknya, dan bagi Jongin Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang sangat sangat sangat... Mencintainya dan dicintainya.
1. Chapter 1

"Ayo menikah"

"Kau gila Jongin"

Kyungsoo pikir Jongin adalah laki-laki paling aneh yang pernah dia temui, tapi Jongin pikir dia adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk dimiliki Kyungsoo.

Setiap hari Kyungsoo akan uring-uringan dengan tingkah absurd dan aneh Jongin, tapi setiap hari juga Jongin akan tersenyum dan mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik sekali sayang" Jongin tersenyum dan berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tapi memang kau yang tidak punya perasaan dan kepekaan Jongin" Kyungsoo menjawab Jongin dengan sangat ketus.

"Baiklah aku pergi ya"

"Pergi saja, yang jauh sana"

"Jahat sekali"

"Aku tidak peduli"

Dan setelah itu hanya suara bantingan pintu yang terdengar

"Hiks hiks, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?"

Dan yang Jongin pikir adalah

"Hemmm, We're Married?"

 **Hemmm, We're Married?**

 **Main Cast: Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo (gs)**

 **Other Cast: Lihat saja nanti ada siapa saja(?)**

 **Romance, Family, Humor(maybe), and absurd**

 **OOC**

 **Ini fanfic murni dari pikiran saya, kalau mungkin ada kemiripan saya pun tak tahu, ini fanfic GENDERSWITCH kalau ada yang tidak suka maafkan saya dan jangan paksa utk membaca ya!**

 **So, Enjoy it guys!**

 **Tik tok tik tok tik tok**

"Ya ampun, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Kamu kenapa? Ini masih pagi"

Astaga rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali menendang pantat si Jongin ini, uh ingatkan dia untuk tetap memiliki kesabaran ekstra menghadapi laki-laki satu ini.

"Ya!, kamu tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?" Kyungsoo akhirnya membentak Jongin karena saking gemasnya dengan laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo bahkan sangat ingin untuk menjambaki rambut Jongin yang sangat berantakan saat bangun tidur seperti ini.

"Aku lebih memilih melihat mu daripada melihat jam Kyung"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tersanjung Jongin! Cepat bangun atau kau benar-benar aku tendang"

"Aku memang tidak punya niat membuat mu tersanjung"

"BANGUNG SEKARANG!"

Jongin akhirnya bangun meskipun dari wajahnya dia masih sangat mengantuk, tapi mau bagaimana lagi tadi malam dia sudah mendapatkan tendangan dahsyat dari Kyungsoo. Semalam Jongin pulang terlambat dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menunggu Jongin didepan pintu rumahnya, dia sangat antusias. Antusias untuk menendang Jongin maksudnya, siapa suruh dia pulang terlambat.

Selesai mandi Jongin langsung pergi ke dapur, dan yang dilihat Jongin hanya Kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung didepan pancinya. Jongin tidak memikirkan dan memusingkan tingkah aneh Kyungsoo itu, dia malah asik mencomoti sereal yang ada di meja makan. Jongin memakan sereal itu tanpa susu, karena jika dia ingin susu dia harus melewati Kyungsoo. Dilihat dari ekspresi dan posisinya sih Kyungsoo sedang serius, dan Jongin tidak akan mau untuk mendapatkan tendangan maut Kyungsoo lagi.

"Jongin! Cepat ganti gasnya! Masakan ku tidak akan matang kalau begini terus" Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan dia mendapati Jongin yang sedang asik mencomoti sereal. Jongin yang mendengar Kyungsoo hanya menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya " _ada apa?"_ karena Kyungsoo diam saja (efek kaget melihat tingkah Jongin) Jongin malah mengedip-edipkan matanya sambil mengemuti jari tangannya yang masih ada sisa serealnya itu. Kyungsoo setelah itu langsung tersenyum pada Jongin, dia menghampiri Jongin. Jongin sudah kalang kabut rasanya begitu melihat Kyungsoo mendekat padanya, tapi tanpa di duga Kyungsoo malah mencium pipi Jongin. Setelah itu Kyungsoo melepaskan celemeknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Tunggu, kamar _mereka? Huh mereka?_. Yap, karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah sepasang suami istri baru, bisa disebut pengantin baru. Mereka berdua baru menikah sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

"Ayo menikah" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi datarnya, dan setelah itu Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap handphonenya dan dia bergumam lirih " _Ah, akhirnya idola yang aku tunggu comeback juga. Astaga, Yuri ini sexy sekali"_ Jongin terus saja tersenyum sendiri melihat handphonenya. Kalian tahu ekspresi Kyungsoo? Dia bahkan sudah melotot dengan mata besarnya yang mengerikan itu. Dia sudah sangat siap untuk melempari wajah Jongin dengan salad yang ada di hadapannya.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" rencana memang tinggal rencana, yang terjadi malah Kyungsoo tersedak jus yang sedang dia minum karena dia sedang sibuk mengumpati perilaku Jongin di hadapannya ini. Jongin hanya melihat Kyungsoo aneh, dan tersenyum sambil memberikan tisu kepada Kyungsoo, tapi setelah itu dia kembali melihat handphonenya dan bergumam _"Astaga, Girl's Generation_ _memang idola semua generasi_ " _._

"Ya! Apa maksud mu hah? Kau mengajak aku menikah segampang kau mengajak kucing bicara hah?" Kyungsoo sudah sangat kesal, jadi dia sudah tidak peduli kalau suara nyaringnya menjadi perhatian orang didalam caffe itu.

"Mengajak kucing bicara itu susah sayang, bahkan aku tidak berhasil mengajak kucing ku dirumah berbicara"

"Aku tidak tahu cara kerja otak mu Jongin!" Kyungsoo sudah melemparkan tisu bekas yang sudah dia gunakan kepada Jongin.

"Tidak kau saja sayang, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerja otak ku. Apa kita perlu kerumah sakit?" Jongin bertanya sambil terus tersenyum. Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah Jongin sudah bergidik sendiri " _Astaga apa salah ku punya kekasih seperti dia?"_ batin Kyungsoo dengan nelangsa dan hampir menangis.

"Iya kita memang harus kerumah sakit. Lebih tepatnya rumah sakit jiwa Jongin! Kau gila!"

Mendengar umpatan dan bentakan dari Kyungsoo tidak membuat Jongin luluh begitu saja, dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan perilaku Kyungsoo yang seperti itu bahkan yang lebih dahsyatpun sudah pernah Jongin rasakan.

"Ayo menikah Kyung, kita sudah lama pacaran" Jongin berkata seperti itu dengan memandang Kyungsoo langsung, tapi menggunakan suara yang amat sangat lirih.

"Ck, lama kata mu? Kita baru jadian 6 bulan Jongin. 6 bulan itu setengah tahun, satu semester. Aku juga masih kuliah" Kyungsoo menjawab ajakan Jongin dengan nada yang sangat menggebu-gebu karena sangat gemas dengan laki-laki didepannya ini.

"Iya, tapi kau telah mengejar-ngejarku sejak kita SMA sayang"

"APA?" Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari duduknya, tapi lagi dan lagi Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo saja, bukan tatapan dengan ekspresi kaget,takut,maupun datar lagi, tapi ekspresi aneh. Dia berpikir Kyungsoo berlebihan, padahalkan dia berkata jujur dan fakta.

"Ehem!" Kyungsoo berdehem sebentar dan kembali duduk dengan normal.

"Oke, kita bicarakan ini nanti!" putus Kyungsoo dengan final

"Tidak bisa, aku sibuk. Jika kau mau,kita menikah bulan depan"

"Huh? Kau benar-benar gila Jongin"

"Tidak, tapi kau yang tergila-gila padaku"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di caffe itu, dia memilih kembali ke kampusnya saja yang letaknya di sebrang caffe itu. Kyungsoo pikir, Jongin memang sangat aneh. Mereka baru jadian 6 bulan yang lalu,itupun Jongin kelihatan ogah-ogahan waktu menyatakan perasaannya, dan selama 6 bulan inipun Jongin terihat biasa saja, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan yang wah pada Kyungsoo.

 **Flashback off**

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring saja di kamar, dia pikir setelah menikah Jongin akan berubah sedikit lebih normal layaknya suami yang lain. Memang benar dia normal dan masih membiayai hidup Kyungsoo, tapi please tingkah Jongin benar-benar sangat absurd. Jongin itu kalau didepan umum memang sangat dingin dan irit bicara, tapi sekalinya bicara, kata-kata yang Jongin keluarkan sangat menyakitkan dan juga sangat aneh. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin benar-benar punya kelainan dengan sifatnya itu, dulunya dia kira Jongin punya kepribadian ganda, tapi sekarang dia percaya Jongin punya kepribadian berlibat-lipat ganda. Rasanya, Kyungsoo sangat ingin menyeret Jongin kerumah sakit jiwa.

"Aaaaarrrrrrrgggghhhh, Jongin!" geram Kyungsoo sambil teriak dari kamar dan mengusap rambutnya kasar.

"Ya sayang, kenapa?" jawab Jongin sambil teriak juga dari luar

Mendengar teriakan Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung diam dan memasang wajah datar. Kyungsoo benar-benar rela ditinggal Jongin kerumah sakit jiwa, dia tidak akan jadi miskin karena ditinggal Jongin.

"Gasnya sudah aku pasang, aku berangkat kerja" Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo lalu pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sangat pelan dan dingin. Kyungsoo tidak memusingkan hal itu dan memilih pergi mandi saja.

T.B.C

 **P.S: Sorry for typos, dan ini fanfic remake, Cuma namanya aja yang diganti, fanfic ini pernah aku publish di akun wp aku** _ **harump,**_ **tapi akan aku repost ulang dari awal di akun wp baru ku** _ **bakkichot**_ **, jadi maaf kalau nama-namanya ada yang kelewat belum aku ganti! Thanks and review please guys! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hemmm, We're Married?**

 **Main Cast: Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo (gs)**

 **Other Cast: Lihat saja nanti ada siapa saja(?)**

 **Romance, Family, Humor(maybe), and absurd**

 **OOC**

 **Ini fanfic murni dari pikiran saya, kalau mungkin ada kemiripan saya pun tak tahu, ini fanfic GENDERSWITCH kalau ada yang tidak suka maafkan saya dan jangan paksa utk membaca ya!**

 **So, Enjoy it guys!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hahh, akhirnya selesai juga" Jongin merenggangkan otot tangannya yang sudah terasa sangat kaku karena sudah seharian penuh membaca dan menandatangani berkas-berkas yang sangat berserakan di meja kerjanya.

Jongin melihat ke arah jendela yang berada disampingnya, dia melihat orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dibawah sana. Melihat orang-orang itu Jongin jadi terpikirkan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan dari rumah mereka sampai pusat kota. Dia berpikir untuk berjalan terus dengan Kyungsoo dan sepanjang jalan mereka berdua akan tertawa bersama dan saling bergandengan tangan _"uh mesranya"_ batin Jongin membayangkan itu semua. Jongin jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat pulpen yang dia genggam, dia membayangkan bahwa pulpen yang sedang dia genggam itu merupakan jari Kyungsoo maupun jari anaknya kelak.

"Benar kata Kyungsoo, kau gila Jongin" Jongin langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memasang tampang datarnya lagi.

"Tidak sopan" balas Jongin dengan nada lirih dan suara yang sangat dingin.

"Kau bawahan ku, apa perlu aku ketuk dulu?" balas orang itu dengan nada yang tidak kalah dinginnya, tapi volume bicaranya lebih keras daripada si Jongin itu.

"Sopan santun berlaku dimanapun, dan tidak memandang status social" balas Jongin dengan nada dan volume yang sama

"Apa itu penting?" seakan menantang orang itu langsung duduk didepan Jongin dan menyilangkan kakinya

"Ya, karena kau direktur disini. Seharusnya kau paham masalah sesepele itu" jawab Jongin dengan volume yang sedikit lebih besar.

"Lupakan Jongin!, aku sedang malas berdebat dengan mu. Aku ini kakak mu, kau juga harusnya sopan padaku" dan orang itu ialah Kris, kakak kandung Jongin yang menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan keluarga Jongin ini.

"Tidak penting" jawab Jongin dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang itu penting idiot!" hahh dan Kris hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah melihat dan mendengarkan tingkah Jongin yang sangat aneh ini. Dia jadi tidak habis pikir, dulu ibunya nyidam apa sampai punya anak seperti Jongin ini, dan dia juga berpikir dia salah apa sampai-sampai harus dilangkahi Jongin untuk menikah lebih dulu darinya. Untung Jongin ini orangnya pintar dan lumayan tampan, iya lumayan karena bagi Kris dia tetap lebih tampan.

Jongin dan Kris benar-benar saudara kandung, tapi nama mereka memang sangat berbeda. Nama Kris sudah terdengar kebule-bulean, sedangkan Jongin? Namanya sudah kental sekali dengan nama koreanya. Diantara Jongin dan Kris sebenarnya mereka masih punya satu saudara laki-laki lain, namanya Henry, dan dia orangnya tidak jauh absurdnya dengan Kris dan Jongin.

Kalau Kris terkesan absurd karena tingkat kepedean yang menjuru narsisnya itu dan Jongin terkesan absurd karena cara bicara dan tingkahnya, Henry terkesan absurd karena kata-kata puitis dan suara cemprengnya. Henry itu anak kedua, dan dia juga belum menikah, sama seperti Kris. Dan, Henry itu seorang actor yang merangkap sebagai fotografer dan sutradara.

"Oh iya Jongin, tadi dapat pesan dari bunda, nanti malam diajak makan malam bersama. Ajak Kyungsoo juga, karena Henry nanti juga ada" akhirnya Kris menyampaikan amanat yang membuat dia harus menemui Jongin ini.

"Hemm" dan hanya itulah jawaban yang Jongin berikan. Ekspresi Kris? Dia sudah merah padam, tapi dia memilih untuk langsung pergi saja dari ruangan si Jongin ini.

 **Drrrttt drrrrtt drrrrtt**

Jongin merasa handphonenya bergetar, dia membuka handphonenya dan membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Kyungsoo itu

 _ **From:Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Jangan lupa jemput aku dikampus Jongin!**_

 _ **To:Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Hemm**_

 _ **From:Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Awas kau!**_

 _ **To:Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Ya say**_

Kyungsoo yang merasakan handphonenya bergetar melihatnya, dan dia langsung speechless begitu melihat balasan dari Jongin.

"Kenapa Kyung?" tanya teman Kyungsoo, Baekhyun. _"Haruskah aku jujur pada Baekhyun tentang balasan Jongin ini? Itu tidak penting, tapi aku orangnya jujur"_ batin Kyungsoo dengan sangat dramatisirnya itu.

"Apa Jongin bertingkah aneh lagi? Kau dapat pesan apa dari Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun sangat tepat sasaran sampil minum teh pocinya

"Apa kau pernah mendengarku bercerita tentang Jongin tanpa tingkah anehnya itu?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus.

"Haii, santai Kyung" jawab Baekhyun dengan cengengesan dan kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Ah, lupakan tentang si Jongin itu. Oh iya Baek, kira-kira kapan kita akan di wisuda? Kita sudah menyelesaikan skripsi dan kita juga sudah sidang" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun

"Tidak tahu juga kapan pastinya, kita tunggu saja kabar dari si ketua itu"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar rasanya. Ah, akhirnya aku menjadi sarjana juga" Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu sambil membayangkan dia yang akan segera lulus nanti, dia jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Sekarang aku percaya kalau kau benar-benar istri si Jongin itu, kau sama anehnya Kyung" Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo jadi takut sendiri

"Tapi aku akui Kyung, kau hebat juga. Dalam keadaan setengah depresi karena memikirkan skripsi dan sidang kita kau malah menikah dengan Jongin. Kalau aku sih mungkin lebih memilih putus"sambung Baekhyun lagi dengan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang rebahan di rumput itu.

"Kau tahu sendiri Jongin orangnya seperti apa, dan kau harus tahu ya, aku tidak hanya setengah depresi tapi memang sangat sangat sangat depresi waktu itu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil berguling-guling ke kiri dan kanan

"Aku tahu Kyung, dan sekarang kau menjadi gila. Yap aku sangat tahu Kyung" kata Baekhyun sambil memandang aneh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat Baekhyun karena dia merasa diamati, Kyungsoo hanya mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang melihatnya aneh dan seperti jijik melihat dia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat dirinya sendiri, siapa tahu ada kotoran ataupun bajunya robek, mungkin?

"Ada yang aneh ya padaku? Perasaan aku baik-baik saja kok" tanya Kyungsoo lagi tapi tetap dalam posisi berbaring dan mendongak melihat Baekhyun

"Ya! Kau tidak sadar huh? Lihat posisi mu itu Kyung" kata Baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala Kyungsoo

"Kenapa? Posisi ku kenapa? Keren ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil nyengir

"Keren pantat mu itu" kata Baekhyun sambil melempari Kyungsoo dengan botol bekas tehnya

"Ih kau lbgt ya? Kenapa melihat pantat ku? Ingat ya, aku sudah punya Jongin" Kyungsoo menjawab Baekhyun sambil berguling lagi untuk menghindari lemparan Baekhyun

"Astaga, kau itu polos atau idiot hah? Lihat semua orang memandang mu aneh karena kau berbaring dan berguling-guling di rumput itu. Dan lagi, Ya Tuhan aku masih normal Kyungsoo! Jaga ucapan mu itu" Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah Kyungsoo akhirnya mengatakan semuanya sambil memukuli punggung Kyungsoo yang kebetulan saat itu sedang dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Ack, sakit Baek! Dan yah siapa peduli dengan mereka, lagipula aku senang kok. Dengan pandangan aneh mereka, mereka tidak akan ada yang berani mendekati ku, terutama laki-laki seperti mereka" kata Kyungsoo sambil berusaha duduk dan menunjuk segerombolan laki-laki yang ada di pojok taman yang terus memperhatikan perdebatan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Baekhyun ketus, tapi sambil membantu Kyungsoo membersihkan rumput yang menempel di bajunya.

"Ya karena mereka pikir aku aneh, jadi mereka tidak akan tertarik padaku. Jadi tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu Kyungsoo cantik istrinya Jongin ini. Hahahahahahahaha" jawab Kyungsoo dengan pd dan tawanya yang nyaring itu, sedangkan Baekhyun dia hanya menatap datar Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun langsung tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang datang dari belakang Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Jangan bangga padaku dan langsung tersenyum begitu dong Baekhyun. Aku jadi terharu ini" kata Kyungsoo bingung dan aneh

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri dan pergi begitu saja, dia hanya melambaikan tangannya sebentar pada Kyungsoo dan langsung berlari pergi.

"Dia kenapa?" kata Kyungsoo heran

"Ehem ehem" dehem seseorang yang sudah jongkok di belakang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak langsung berbalik karena dia pikir itu hanya orang iseng saja. Merasa di abaikan, orang itu langsung menarik bahu Kyungsoo supaya menghadap kepadanya.

"Tadi katanya di suruh jemput, kenapa diam saja?"

"Jongin?" kaget Kyungsoo dengan melotot, dan mata besarnya itu semakin besar saja, Jongin jadi ngeri sendiri. Dan ya, orang yang datang dari belakang Kyungsoo itu adalah Jongin, suami Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Ayo pulang, nanti malam kita di undang makan malam di rumah bunda, Henry juga ada" kata Jongin sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Bukannya Henry oppa setiap hari memang serumah dengan ibu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran sambil berdiri menerima uluran tangan Jongin.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Kris. Dan tadi dia bilang seperti itu" Dan Jongin langsung berbalik pergi menuju parkiran tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo di belakang sudah merengut dan langsung mengikuti langkah lebar Jongin. Sampai di parkiran pasangan itu langsung menaiki mobil Jongin dan pulang, dijalan mereka hanya saling diam saja, karena Kyungsoo masih kesal dengan Jongin, sampai akhirnya Jongin membuka suara dan berkata

"Btw, terimakasih atas alasan mu bertingkah aneh di taman tadi. Aku suka alasan mu meskipun aku percaya kalau kau memang aneh" dan setelah itu Jongin langsung tertawa, dan Kyungsoo dia hanya melongo melihat Jongin disampingnya itu.

 **T.B.C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hemmm, We're Married?**

 **Main Cast: Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo (gs)**

 **Other Cast: Lihat saja nanti ada siapa saja(?)**

 **Romance, Family, Humor(maybe), and absurd**

 **OOC**

 **Ini fanfic murni dari pikiran saya, kalau mungkin ada kemiripan saya pun tak tahu, ini fanfic GENDERSWITCH kalau ada yang tidak suka maafkan saya dan jangan paksa utk membaca ya!**

 **So, Enjoy it guys!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ting Tong Ting Tong**

"Seperti dengar suara bel deh, ah palingan bel tetangga" Kyungsoo bergumam sendiri di taman belakang rumahnya, dia sedang memetik sayur yang memang dia tanam di taman belakang rumahnya itu. Kata Kyungsoo _"Daripada halaman belakang rumah itu nganggur, mending dibuat taman, aku juga akan menanam sayur disana. Percuma dibuat kolam renang, kau mau melihat istrimu tenggelam di kolam renang itu?"_ dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Jongin karena pikiran horrornya itu, soalnya mereka baru saja menonton film horror yang ada adegan pemainnya mati di kolam renang dan menjadi hantu. Saat itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang sedang berdiskusi untuk membahas akan di apakan halaman belakang rumah mereka, kalau dibiarkan begitu saja, bisa-bisa jadi taman rumput tak berencana.

 **Ting Tong Ting Tong**

"Eh kok bunyi lagi?" gumam Kyungsoo heran

 **Ting Tong Ting Tong**

 **Ting Tong Ting Tong**

"Ck, siapa sih itu? Kyungsoo juga kemana lagi?" gerutu Jongin yang sedang minum didepan kulkas. Baru saja akan minum kembali, Jongin sudah tersedak dan memuncratkan air minumnya karena mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo.

"JONGIIIIINNN, BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU SEDANG SIBUK MEMETIK SAYUR" teriak Kyungsoo dari belakang rumahnya itu, Jongin yang masih tersedak hanya bisa membatin semoga Kyungsoo mendapatkan ulat bulu di sayurnya. Dan saat Jongin sudah bisa mengatasi tersedaknya dan akan melangkah membukakan pintu, teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar lagi

"JONGIN, AKU AKAN MENENDANG MU KALAU TIDAK SEGERA KAU BUKAKAN!" Jongin yang sebenarnya mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo itu hanya diam saja dan memilih untuk segera membuka pintunya.

 **Klek**

"Ma'af, mencari siapa?" tanya Jongin dengan dingin kepada laki-laki muda didepannya.

"Apa Kyungsoo ada didalam?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan tersenyum dan ramah

"Darimana kau tahu ini rumah Kyungsoo?" bukannya menjawab Jongin malah bertanya balik pada laki-laki itu, dan cara bicara dan ekspresi Jongin itu sungguh sangat memuakkan.

"Ehem, saya teman Kyungsoo di kampus. Saya tahu ini rumahnya karena saya pernah melihat Kyungsoo menyiram bunga didepan sana, dan saya juga pernah mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang" laki-laki itu berdehem pelan untuk mengatasi rasa gugup dan risihnya karena mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari Jongin.

"Perlu apa? Kyungsoo sedang sibuk" jawab Jongin pelan dan seperti biasa dengan nada yang sangat lirih. Laki-laki itupun hanya tersenyum kikuk dan langsung memberikan surat yang sedang dia pegang, karena dia mengerti dari cara bicara Jongin dia tidak di izinkan masuk bertemu Kyungsoo langsung.

"Ini tolong berikan pada Kyungsoo, saya permisi. Terimakasih" dan laki-laki itupun langsung pergi dan mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari rumah itu.

"Hemm" Jongin hanya bergumam seperti itu saat melihat laki-laki itu pamit dan langsung pergi.

Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai dengan urusan sayurnya dibelakang langsung mencari Jongin, dan ingin memarahi suaminya itu karena tidak menjawab teriakannya tadi. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin memarahi Jongin, tapi dia sudah dihadiahi undangan dari Jongin.

"Undangan apa ini? Dan kenapa tadi kau diam saja waktu kupanggil huh?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Lihat saja sendiri, dan yang penting aku sudah membuka pintunya" setelah berkata seperti itu Jongin langsung pergi kembali keruang kerjanya.

"Apa dia tidak bisa sedikit saja manis kepadaku huh? Aku akan menggunduli rambut mu Jongin"

Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengumpati Jongin ketika tangannya juga sedang sibuk membuka amplop yang dia pegang. Setelah berhasil membukanya Kyungsoo rasanya mendapatkan seratus hektar tanah yang penuh tanaman sayur dari Jongin, mata Kyungsoo yang memang sudah bulat dan besar itu semakin membulat sempurna ketika dia berhasil membaca isi surat itu, yang ternyata adalah surat pemberitahuan untuk wisuda yang sudah dia nantikan selama ini.

Kyungsoo masih terus sibuk membolak-balik isi surat itu _, "siapa tahu ini hanya bercanda"_ pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo punya sedikit trauma dengan surat, karena Kyungsoo pernah mendapatkan surat undangan menikah temannya, dan saat dia datang bersama teman-temannya yang lain dia begitu terkejut karena ternyata yang menikah bukan temannya, hanya karena nama yang sama Kyungsoo pikir yang menikah temannya. Kyungsoo tentu saja disalahkan oleh teman-temannya yang lain, karena yang lain tidak mendapatkan undangan dan mereka mendapatkan kabar heboh itu dari Kyungsoo, dan karena kejadian itu, Jongin tidak mau bertemu apalagi menggandeng Kyungsoo karena merasa malu dan merasa betapa bodoh dan cerobohnya kekasihnya itu. _"sungguh mengenaskan"_ batin Kyungsoo kala itu, niat menyebarkan kabar gembira malah mendapat musibah yang tak terkira.

Kembali dengan surat itu, Kyungsoo sudah lelah untuk membolak-baliknya terus jadi dia malah menempelkan surat itu di kulkas. Kyungsoo memilih untuk segera mencuci sayuran yang baru saja dia petik dan dia simpan di kulkas tanpa ada sedikitpun niatan untuk segera mengolahnya dan menjadikan menu makan siang bersama Jongin suami tampan tercintanya itu.

Di lain tempat, laki-laki yang baru saja mengatarkan surat kerumah Kyungsoo itu sedang berkomat-kamit didalam mobilnya "Aku tidak akan mau mengantarkan apapun lagi kerumah Kyungsoo, astaga suami Kyungsoo itu manusia apa patung curian Kyungsoo dari museum" dan terus saja dia merutuki tingkah absurd suami Kyungsoo tadi, "Aku akan meminta siomay gratis dari Baekhyun nanti, dia yang sudah membuat ku berhadapan dengan suami Kyungsoo" dan setelah berkata seperti itu dia langsung menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

"Jongin" panggil Vania sambil memasuki ruang kerja Jongin.

"Hmm" gumam Jongin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop sedikitpun

"Tadi yang mengantarkan surat itu siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu sambil membuka album foto pernikahannya yang ada di ruang kerja Jongin. Sesekali Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri melihat betapa cantik dan tampanya foto mereka saat menikah dulu, dan dia juga tertawa dengan kencang saat melihat beberapa foto dengan ekspresi anehnya dengan teman-temannya dan juga beberapa foto candid dia maupun Jongin saat di resepsi pernikahan.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan terkadang tertawa kencang hanya diam dan ikut nyengir karena melihat tawa Kyungsoo. _"Dia sungguh jauh dari kata feminim, kenapa aku menikahinya?"_ itulah pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Jongin saat melihat tingkah aneh Kyungsoo itu.

"Jongin, siapa yang mengantar suratnya?" ulang Kyungsoo lagi setelah dia puas dengan foto album di tangannya itu.

"Selingkuhan mu" jawab Jongin singkat dan menyayat hati. Mata Kyungsoo sudah kembali membola mendengar jawaban aneh Jongin itu.

"Hei, kapan aku punya selingkuhan hah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sangat kesal dan sudah melemparkan bola-bola kertas kecil-kecil nan unyu ke kepala Jongin yang sedang berkacamata itu.

"Saat aku tidak bisa menjemput mu, laki-laki itu mengantar mu. Dan mungkin saat itulah kau berselingkuh"

"Aku akan membunuh mu Jongin, dangkal sekali pikiran mu" Kyungsoo langsung mengancung-ancungkan gunting yang sedang dia pegang.

"Silahkan, dan kau akan menjadi janda sayang" jawab Jongin sambil melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya, dan juga bersandar pada kursi kerjanya.

"Janda kembang" gumam Kyungsoo sambil terus memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo jadi gemas sendiri, dia tidak takut dengan gunting yang di pegang Kyungsoo. Jongin yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan benar-benar membunuhnya, Jongin tahu betapa besarnya Kyungsoo mencintai dia. Dengan perlahan Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk menyandar di sofa. Jongin sudah sampai didepan Kyungsoo dan berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo, Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Kyungsoo sedang memejamkan matanya dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya sehingga dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang Jongin sudah berjongkok dan tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

Jongin menarik sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang menganggur di sebelah tubuhnya. Dia mengelus dan mengecup pelan punggung tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya membuka matanya, dia hanya diam dan memandang malas kearah Jongin. Jongin yang menyadari pandangan Kyungsoo hanya mengelus tangan Kyungsoo pelan, dan setelah itu dia langsung berdiri dan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Jongin langsung melangkah keluar setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, saat sudah sampai di ujung pintu James mendengar isakan lirih Kyungsoo. Tanpa menoleh Jongin meneruskan langkahnya keluar ruangan itu.

"Hiks, jahat sekali dia" isak Kyungsoo lirih sambil menghapus air matanya. Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya ikut melangkah keluar, dia melihat Jongin yang sedang menyandar dan memejamkan matanya di sofa depan tv, persis seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan tadi. Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang langsung duduk dan merengkuh lengan kiri James.

"Jongin, aku lapar kalau menangis" kata Kyungsoo lirih sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Jongin. Jongin hanya menoleh dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo gemas dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ayo makan diluar saja, tidak usah memasak. Nanti malam kita juga makan malam dirumah bunda. Ayo!" ajak Jongin semangat sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung menerima uluran tangan Jongin. Jongin yang melihat sisa air mata Kyungsoo langsung menghapusnya, dan setelahnya Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan mencium kening Kyungsoo lama dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Jongin juga berbisik pelan pada Kyungsoo, " _Kalau kau jadi janda karena sudah membunuh ku, jangan tergoda dengan laki-laki tadi ya sayang"_ dan setelah itu seperti biasa Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pinggang Jongin dengan kejam.

"Ack, sakit. Okeoke aku minta maaf"

"Dasar bodoh, cemburuan, aneh lagi"

"Yang penting tampan dan mempesona sayangku"

Dan setelah itu mereka benar-benar pergi mencari makan siang, dan entah sengaja atau tidak mereka menggunakan pakaian dengan warna yang sama tetapi berbeda gaya. Ya, untuk saat ini urusan perut lebih penting untuk mereka. Rasa cemburu dan perdebatan akan mereka lanjutkan saat mereka kenyang nanti.

 **T.B.C**

 **P.S: Ma'af kalau setiap chapter sangat pendek, dan untuk seterusnya mungkin sama aja, tapi yah lihat nanti ya. Untuk 3 chapter pertama ini aku fast update karena emang tinggal ngedit namanya aja, untuk kedepannya kalau yang review juga mendukung akan aku usahakan fast update. Oke cukup cuap-cuapnya, yang mau request cast/ide cerita untuk chapter kedepannya aku buka lebar-lebar, :v wkwkwkwkwkwkwk, kalau w mampu! Yyyaaudah BYE! TQ GUYS :*:* :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hemmm, We're Married?**

 **Main Cast: Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo (gs)**

 **Other Cast: Lihat saja nanti ada siapa saja(?)**

 **Romance, Family, Humor(maybe), and absurd**

 **OOC**

 **Ini fanfic murni dari pikiran saya, kalau mungkin ada kemiripan saya pun tak tahu, ini fanfic GENDERSWITCH kalau ada yang tidak suka maafkan saya dan jangan paksa utk membaca ya!**

 **So, Enjoy it guys!**

 _ **Klek**_

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi malam itu mengganggu tidur nyenyak Kyungsoo. Setelah siang sampai sore tadi dia jalan-jalan dengan Jongin dia memang langsung tidur, bahkan tanpa membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dulu. Dia merasa terlalu lelah, bahkan hanya untuk pergi mandi.

"Sayang" panggil Jongin pelan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kenapa?" jawab Kyungsoo bahkan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, karena dia memang lelah dan tidak mau diganggu sedikitpun. Kyungsoo lelah tubuh dan pikiran. Tadi dia menjadi bahan percobaan gila Jongin. Dia diajak berjalan-jalan dari rumah sampai taman kota, padahal jarak rumah dan taman kota sekitar 7km, dan dia bolak balik jalan kaki terus, berarti dia sudah berjalan kaki 14km selama siang sampai sore tadi. Jongin beralasan supaya mereka bisa lebih lama berduaan dan mungkin bisa melakukan hal-hal romantis lainnya. Bukan romantis yang di dapatkan, tapi rasa linu di kaki yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Tapi ada satu hal yang mungkin menurut Kyungsoo romantis, tapi menyakitkan untuk Jongin. Saat berjalan tadi, Kyungsoo sempat bertabrakan dengan pejalan kaki lainnya, Kyungsoo tersandung dan tali sepatunya lepas. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung berjongkok dan membenarkan tali sepatu Kyungsoo karena menurut dia itu romantis, tapi Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin membungkuk di depannya langsung memutar tubuh Jongin dan naik ke atas punggungnya. Jongin sebenarnya kaget dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk turun dari atas punggungnya, tapi Kyungsoo menolak dan mengatakan Jongin harus tanggung jawab karena kakinya sudah terasa pegal semua. Kyungsoo juga membisikan pada Jongin kalau Jongin akan sangat romantis apabila mau menggendongnya sampai di depan rumah mereka. Jongin pun hanya bisa pasrah, meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menceburkan tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam kolam di pinggir jalan. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau saat itu jantung Jongin bedetak dengan cepat dan pipinya pun memunculkan semu merah.

Selama dijalan Kyungsoo terus bergumam sambil memainkan handphonenya, dia bahkan sampai menggerutu dengan kesal. Jongin sebenarnya lebih kesal lagi, karena Kyungsoo memainkan handphonenya dengan menempelkan sebagian layarnya didepan kening Jongin. Jongin berusaha mengalihkan handphone itu dengan meniup-niup poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya gara-gara handphone Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa desiran aneh yang mengenai tangannya langsung membekap mulut Jongin saat tahu Jongin meniup-niup poninya. Jongin yang kesulitan bernafas dan malu memilih menggigit jari Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo reflek melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada bahu Jongin. Jongin dengan sigap menahan tubuh Kyungsoo supaya tidak terjatuh dan sedikit menggeplak tubuh bagian belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kesalpun menjambak sedikit rambut Jongin, dan dia perotes karena kekacaun kecil ini gara-gara tiupan Jongin. Kyungsoo beralasan kalau tiupan Jongin itu menimbulkan bau aneh yang dapat Kyungsoo cium, karena kepala Kyungsoo tepat menempel di atas kepala Jongin.

Penyebab Kyungsoo terus saja menggerutu sepanjang jalan adalah, dia tidak dapat membuka video terbaru Shawn Mendes di youtube karena sinyalnya tidak memadai. Kyungsoo sangat tidak sabar karena kemarin dia melihat di instagram ada adegan Shawn Mendes dalam keadaan topless di video itu. Jongin yang tahupun hanya diam saja, karena bagi Jongin Kyungsoo dan Shawn itu hanya pantas sebagai adik dan kakak. Karena umur Kyungsoo yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya. Tapi sebenarya Jongin kesal juga, kenapa Shawn Mendes yang masih remaja itu memiliki tubuh yang sudah sangat bagus begitu, lebih putih dari dia lagi. Jongin kan jadi kesal kalau begini.

"Sayang" kata Jongin lagi sampil mencolek-colek pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa sih? Kamu lihatkan aku lagi tidur! Aku lelah Jongin lelaaaah! Kamu enak cowok, tenaga kamu banyak!" Kyungsoo langsung murka kepada Jongin, karena Jongin terus mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat terlanjur kesal kepada Jongin pun memukuli dada Jongin, dan juga membekap wajah Jongin menggunakan bantal. Jongin yang mendapatkan perlakuan ganas Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeliatkan pinggang dan kakinya. Jongin merasa pengap, sungguh!. Akhirnya Jongin malah mendorong bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang dalam posisi berlutut di atas kasur pun tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Kyungsoo ambruk, dan jantuh terjungkir kesisi ranjang. Untung saja pantatnya dulu yang jatuh, coba kalau kepala. Sudah jadi duda tanpa anak Jongin besok pagi, _oke ini berlebihan._ Jongin yang sudah bebas dari jeratan bantal langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Bahkan Jongin sampai merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memutarnya sambil menghirup oksigen, seperti gerakan renang. Jongin sadar kalau tadi dia mendorong Kyungsoo. Bukannya melihat Kyungsoo yang masih di bawah, dia malah menarik kaos bagian atas yang sedang dia pakai dan melirik dadanya, memastikan luka atau tidak dada bidang nan sexy-nya, _eowww -_-._

"Hahhh, untung ini baik" kata Jongin dengan lega dan mengelus dadanya.

"Hiks, jahat"

"Eh, siapa itu yang menangis? Hantukah? Ini pasti kerjaan Kyungsoo. Karena dia hobi membaca creppypasta sekarang"

"Hiks, bodoh"

"Eh, siapa sih itu?"

Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dibawah dengan posisi memegangi pantatnya terus saja terisak. Apakah sebegitu kecil tubuhnya sampai Jongin tidak melihatnya dan mengira dia hantu? Dan apakah sangat kecil otak Jongin sampai lupa kalau tadi dia mendorong Kyungsoo?. Kyungsoo jadi berpikir, otak Jongin dan otak ayam besar yang mana?. Bahkan mungkin, Jongin terkena karma karena terlalu sering memakan otak ayam tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kyung? Yuhuuuuuuuuu baby?" Jongin malah menjentikan jarinya dan mendesis memanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah habis volume kesabarannya. Dia langsung berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"YA! Kau bodoh hah? Kau tidak sadar tadi kau mendorong ku?" serbu Kyungsoo dengan mata melotot dan air mata yang masih terus mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Astaga!" kaget Jongin sampai dia mundur dan punggungnya terantuk kepala ranjang. "Ack, ini sakit" desis Jongin mengusap punggungnya.

"Jongin sayangku, kau sangat jahat! Lihat aku Jong lihat! Pantat ku sakit karena jatuh kamu dorong!" isak Kyungsoo sambil terus menatap Jongin dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Ck, kalau tadi kamu tidak membekap ku. Tidak mungkin aku mendorong mu. Mau jadi janda sungguhan hmm?" tanya Jongin sambil melipat kedua kakinya di atas ranjang.

"Aku kan tadi sebal, kenapa mengganggu tidur ku? Aku sangat lelah karena ide gila mu tadi" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil mengelap ingus yang sedikit menyembul di hidung mancungnya.

"Aku bahkan lebih lelah sayang" Jongin yang kasihan pun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo hanya menurut karena memang dia sangat lelah. Jongin yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah, sekarang tidur saja. Tadi katanya lelah" ajak Jongin sambil melemparkan tisu bekasnya kedalam tempat sampah di kamar mereka. Jongin yang berhasil memasukan tisu bekas itu tersenyum dengan bangga dan bergumam _"yes"_. Kyungsoo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Jongin. Dia langsung menarik Jongin dan mengajaknya tidur saja. Jongin yang sudah sadar pun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo. Dia mencubit-cubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan malas.

"Tadi di jalankan kamu menggerutu terus karena tidak bisa memutar video di youtube kan?"

"Lalu?" sahut Kyungsoo setengah sadar.

"Aku tadi waktu di kamar mandi tidak sengaja membawa handphone. Karena aku bosan duduk di kloset terlalu lama, aku membuka handphone. Dan kau tahu?" Jongin menceritakan kronologi kenapa dia lama di kamar mandi sambil terus mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Eow, kamu selfie ya di kamar mandi? Astaga, separah itukah?" ejek Kyungsoo sambil membalas mencubit hidung Jongin.

"Tidak, tapi aku baru tahu kalau ternyata di kamar mandi itu sinyal internetnya sangat cepat. Aku tadi sudah melihat video si Mendes itu" cerita Jongin sambil nyengir polos kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung speechless setelah mendengar cerita Jongin. Dia dengan secepat kilat langsung menyambar handphonenya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan Jongin yang masih bengong menatapnya. Setelahnya yang Jongin dengar hanya suara pekikan Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi mereka. Kyungsoo terus merapalkan nama Shawn Mendes seperti mantra di dalam sana. Jongin jadi sebal dan menggerutu semoga ada kecoa hitam dan bisa terbang di dalam sana, dan Kyungsoo langsung menjerit dan berlari memeluknya, dan jangan lupakan semoga handphonenya tercebur kedalam kloset, dan Jongin tidak akan membelikan dia handphone baru.

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami tercintanya itu. Jongin masih mandi saat Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur tadi. Setelah selesai mandi Jongin memutuskan bermain dengan kucing peliharaannya yang sedang berguling malas di atas karpet ruang tengahnya. Dia menggelitiki perut kucing tambunnya itu, kucing itu tentu saja berontak karena terus saja diganggu Jongin. Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai memasak memutuskan menemui Jongin karena Kyungsoo pikir dia sudah terlalu lama. Kyungsoo tidak menemukan Jongin di kamar mereka, tapi dia melihat Jongin tengah asik tengkurap menghadap kucing peliharaan mereka. Kyungsoo yang penasaran pun mendekati Jongin. Setelah sampai di belakangnya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau kucing mereka tidur dan Jongin hanya memandanginya dan mengelus kepala kucing itu lembut. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis, sampai dia menarik kerah belakang jas Jongin.

"Lihat, baju mu jadi lusuh lagi sayang. Jangan tengkurapan seperti itu" omel Kyungsoo sambil terus membenarkan baju kerja Jongin. Jongin hanya diam saja. Setelah selesai membenahi pakaian Jongin, Kyungsoo menuntun Jongin untuk segera sarapan.

"Makan malam dirumah ibu kapan jadinya Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memberikan sepiring nasi kepada Jongin. Kyungsoo sebenarnya agak bingung dan menjuru kesal karena acara makan malam dirumah sang ibu Jongin itu tidak jadi-jadi. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan sedikit bingkisan untuk sang mertua.

"Nanti aku tanyakan lagi pada bunda" jawab Jongin pelan dan agak tidak jelas karena dia sedang makan.

"Yasudah, nanti aku ke kampus. Ada pengumuman tentang wisuda ku. Nanti aku pulang dengan Baekhyun saja" Kyungsoo berkata sambil tersenyum manis pada Jongin.

"Yakin?" tanya Jongin dengan smirk andalannya.

"Tentu saja" sanggah Kyungsoo tetap dengan senyum manisnya.

"Awas kalau dengan pria kemarin. Akan aku tunjukkan padanya betapa mulusnya tangan ku ini." Lanjut Jongin lagi dengan nada yang berubah dingin.

"Ish kau ini!" decak Kyungsoo dengan sangat kesal dan menendang kaki Jongin di bawah meja.

"Aku berangkat, hati-hati sayang" pamit Jongin sambil mencium kening Kyungsoo setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan adu mulut kecil mereka tadi.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang hati-hati" balas Kyungsoo dengan mencium pipi Jongin sekilas. Dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin sampai ke depan, _ingat mengikuti bukan mengantarkan!._ Setelah mobil Jongin keluar dari halaman rumah itu Kyungsoo akan kembali masuk dan menutup pintu, tapi suara klakson mobil yang berhenti di depan rumahnya mengurungkan niatnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat siapa yang datang karena tidak terlalu jelas dia memicingkan mata bulatnya. Setelah orang itu keluar dari mobilnya, Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dan langsung berlali menghampirinya.

"Oh, ibu? Jongin baru saja berangkat kerja. Ayo masuk bu" ajak Kyungsoo pada wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari Jongin suaminya itu.

"Tidak apa sayang" jawab wanita itu dengan senyum menawannya.

"Oh, adik ku sayang. Adik ipar manis ku, kau tak melihat wahai kakak ipar nan tampan mu ini? Jangan hanya terpaku pada bunda ku adik ku. Lihatlah aku, wahai kakak ipar tampan nan manis mu ini"

Kyungsoo berbalik sekali lagi, dan dia langsung tersenyum manis yang sangat di paksakan saat melihat kakak ipar nya itu ternyata juga ikut. Kyungsoo sedikit malas mendengarkan ocehan orang itu, tapi bagaimana lagi, dia tetap kakaknya. _Kakak iparnya sang pujangga Henry._

"Ibu tidak bilang kalau dia ikut" bisik Kyungsoo kepada ibu mertuanya.

"Kau harus percaya, ibu sendiri juga tidak tahu kalau dia ikut" jawab ibu Jongin dengan santai dan melangkah masuk.

 **T.B.C**

 **P.S: Makasih buat kalian yang sudah baca ff aneh ini. Makasih buat yang udah review, follow, favorite ff ini. Maafkan aku kalau aku lama updatenya, sejujurnya aku sekarang udah mulai kelas 12. Buat yang udah ngasih kritik dan sarannya makasih banget ya, aku tahu ini jauh dari kata memuaskan, tapi semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya. Ini ff aku kebut semalam, kalau ada typo maaf ya, gak sempet ngecek ulang. Untuk kelanjutan ff ini, aku masih tetap berusaha ngumpulin inspirasi. Dan guys, enaknya ff ini nyampe berapa chapter? Kalian mau gimana kaisoo dan cast lainnya? Sampai punya anak? Atau gimana? Soalnya aku bingung ini ff akan end kaya apa. Jangan khawatir target end masih lama kok** **dan jangan lupa review! Yang males review disini kalian bisa ngontak aku di line! Id:bakkichot. Bye guys! Tunggu chap selanjutnya, dan oke sip ini syudah terlalu panjang cuap-cuap ku! :* :* :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hemmm, We're Married?**

 **Main Cast: Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo (gs)**

 **Other Cast: Lihat saja nanti ada siapa saja(?)**

 **Romance, Family, Humor(maybe), and absurd**

 **OOC**

 **Ini fanfic murni dari pikiran saya, kalau mungkin ada kemiripan saya pun tak tahu, ini fanfic GENDERSWITCH kalau ada yang tidak suka maafkan saya dan jangan paksa utk membaca ya!**

 **So, Enjoy it guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brukk Brukk Brukk**

Suara benda-benda jatuh saat itu sangat mengganggu ketenangan dan konsentrasi Kyungsoo dan ibu mertuanya saat ini. Kyungsoo dan ibu mertuanya sedang melakukan yoga pagi ini di halaman belakang rumah Kyungsoo. Ibu mertuanya datang pagi-pagi ternyata ingin mengajak Kyungsoo berlatih yoga, padahal sebenarnya Kyungsoo harus segera mandi dan menemui Baekhyun di kampus mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa meninggalkan ibu mertuanya begitu saja. Meskipun ibu mertuanya itu sangat sayang padanya, _karena dia menantu satu-satunya saat ini,_ tapi ibu mertuanya itu memiliki wajah dan senyuman yang sangat menakutkan kalau permintaannya tidak di kabulkan. Ibu mertuanya bilang _"Seharusnya kau setiap hari berlatih yoga sayang, ibu tidak mau kamu kerutan sebelum punya anak karena mengurus my baby Jongin"._ Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menurut saja, dia tidak mau membantah dan apapun itu.

 **Brukk Brukk Brukk**

"Astaga, suara apa sih itu?" gerutu ibu mertuanya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kyungsoo, coba kau lihat dulu ya. Siapa tahu Jongin mabuk" celoteh ibu mertuanya sambil memejamkan matanya lagi, dan memulai yoganya lagi.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perintah ibunya itu hanya memutar matanya malas. Mana mungkin suami tampannya itu mabuk jam segini, minum coca cola saja dia sudah teler. Lagipula, kalaupun itu benar Kyungsoo tidak akan segan untuk menendang langsung Jongin di depan mata ibu mertua dan kakak iparnya.

Oh iya, kakak ipar. Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau ibu mertuanya tadi tidak datang seorang diri saja. Kyungsoo segera bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya, memastikan apa yang sedang kakak iparnya itu lakukan. Karena Kyungsoo percaya kalau suara gaduh tadi berasal dari kakak iparnya itu. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo menemukan kakak iparnya itu sedang menggelindingkan sebuah kelapa muda ke tembok di dapurnya. Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri kakak iparnya itu, dan menendang kelapa mudanya supaya tidak di gelindingkan lagi. Akibatnya, kaki Kyungsoo sangat sakit kawan T.T

"Apa yang oppa lakukan hah? Kenapa menggelindingkan kelapa muda ini ke tembok itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus mengelus kakinya.

"Aku haus adik, dan aku menemukan itu tadi. Dan aku ingin menciptakan gaya baru untuk membukanya." Jawab Henry dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Oppa keterlaluan, tembok itu baru saja Jongin cat bulan lalu" keluh Kyungsoo dengan memandang temboknya sedih. Tembok itu baru saja Jongin cat ulang sebulan yang lalu, karena Jongin menumpahkan segelas kopi hitam pekat ke tembok itu. Dan sekarang tembok itu ada noda hijau dan kecoklat-coklatan. Kyungsoo hanya terus memandangi tembok itu sedih, dia bahkan sampai bergumam lirih " _Tembok ku sayang, kerja keras Jongin cintaku"_. Henry yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo jadi merasa iba, dia merangkul adik iparnya itu dan berbisik " _Kelapa itu tak apa adik ipar, ku tahu. Kaki mu lah yang sakit, meskipun sesungguhnya kelapa itu menahan sakit yang lebih tak terkira"_ dan setelah itu Henry langsung meminum susu kotak yang baru saja dia ambil dari dalam kulkas. Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo sangat ingin untuk menghajar kakak iparnya itu. Bagaimana bisa orang sepertinya menjadi seorang pablik figur? Heol kalau saja dia tidak tampan sedikit saja mungkin keluarganya sudah menyumbangkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Setelah kejadian kelapa tadi, Henry pamit pulang lebih dahulu. Ibunya menyuruh dia segera pulang untuk menemani ayahnya pergi belanja. Jangan heran, dirumah orangtua Jongin yang menjadi koki sekarang ayahnya bukan ibunya. Yang berbelanja ke pasarpun ayahnya, dan hanya Henrylah yang setia menemani ayahnya berbelanja. Henry senang saja, meskipun dengan resiko dia pulang dalam keadaan compang camping. Ayahnya juga senang saja, karena di antara ke-3 anaknya Henry memang yang paling terkenal. Jadi dia banyak dapat diskon dan gratisan kalau berbelanja dengan Henry, dan menjadikan Henry tumbalnya dalam ritual belanja di pasarnya itu.

"Sayang, ibu pulang ya. Jangan lupa nanti malam datang kerumah dengan Jongin. Ayah kalian sudah memasak menu spesial nanti" pamit ibu mertua Kyungsoo. Dia memutuskan segera pulang, karena ingat kucing tambun dirumahnya belum dia kasih sarapan.

"Iya bu, nanti aku datang" jawab Kyungsoo dengan eyes smilenya.

"Yasudah, bilang pada Jongin kalau bundanya berkunjung. Sampai jumpa sayang" dan setelah itu mobil ibu mertuanya sudah melaju meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung berlari masuk dan mengambil tas kuliah serta handphone dan dompetnya, dia sudah sangat telat untuk menemui Baekhyun. Kyungsoo langsung mengunci pintu dan berlari mengejar taksi yang baru saja lewat di depan rumahnya. Untung taksi itu kosong, jadi Kyungsoo tidak usah menanggung malu karena sudah lari-larian mengejarnya.

 **Hosh Hosh Hossshhhh**

Sesampainya Kyungsoo di kampus, dia langsung berlari menuju taman belakang kampusnya. Dia memang sudah janjian dengan Baekhyun disitu tadi, dan menurut mereka berdua hanya taman belakang kampus saja yang enak buat tunggu-menunggu. Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli dengan penampilannya sekarang, rambutnya sudah berantakan karena dia terus berlari. Keringat di wajahnya juga sudah mengalir begitu saja, bahkan tali sepatunya yang lepas sudah tidak dia pedulikan lagi. Sampai akhirnya, . . . . . . .

 **Bruukk Bruuuukk**

Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur tepat di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang tidur tengkurap di atas rumput. Baekhyun yang sedang minum teh poci pun jadi tersedak karena Kyungsoo. Untung saja sedotannya tidak sampai masuk terlalu dalam ke tenggorokannya, bisa-bisa dia kehilangan status divanya nanti. Dia tidak ikhlas kalau status diva hanya di pegang Kyungsoo saja nantinya. Kyungsoo yang sadar dari jatuhnya pun langsung berdiri dan menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk ikut bangun. Kyungsoo memandang kasihan melihat keadaan Baekhyun, dia jadi merasa bersalah padanya.

"Kau keterlaluan Kyungsoo!. Aku tahu aku ini sama mininya dengan mu, tapi apa kau kira aku ini tikar sampai kau menindih ku segala? Mentang-mentang aku lebih kurus darimu" cerca Baekhyun sangat kesal pada temannya itu, bahkan Baekhyun rasanya ingin menagis saja.

"Aku minta maaf Baek. Aku tersandung tali sepatu ku tadi. Jadi aku jatuh dan menindih mu. Maafkan aku Baek" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat menyesal, bahkan dia sampai menunduk.

"Sudahlah, aku sangat kesal padamu. Aku sudah hampir 2 jam menunggu mu!" murka Baekhyun lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk itu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun malah memeluk Kyungsoo seolah-olah mereka sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun. Meskipun Kyungsoo itu orangnya menyebalkan, Baekhyun tidak tahan kalau sudah melihat wajah bersalah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk dia ajak duduk di bawah pohon di taman itu.

"Aku minta maaf Baek. Tadi ibu mertua ku datang, dia mengajak ku yoga tadi pagi" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengatakan alasan keterlambatannya hari ini. Dia juga merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun karena sudah membuat dia menunggu lama.

"Oh, bundanya si Jongin ya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ya kamu pikir siapa lagi ibu mertua ku Baek?" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Bercanda Kyung, santai. Kan siapa tahu kamu poliandri" celetuk Baekhyun sambil menyeruput teh poci botol ketiganya.

"Ish! Awas aja, ngompol kamu kebanyakan minum teh poci" dan seterusnya hanya perdebatan kecil dan sesi curcol saja yang Baekhyun lakukan dengan Kyungsoo dibawah pohon itu. Sampai mereka berdua melupakan tujuan awal mereka datang ke kampus untuk menemui ketua prodinya menanyakan jadwal wisuda. Dan akhirnya sang tokoh utama yang sebenarnya ingin mereka temui itu datang secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menendang pelan kaki Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang dalam posisi selonjor dibawah kakinya.

"Kalian berdua ya, aku menunggu kalian 2,5 jam di kantin kampus. Bahkan anak-anak yang lain saja sudah pulang. Dan kalian malah asik di bawah pohon ini?" kesal laki-laki putih itu.

"Siapa yang bilang kita ketemuan di kantin? Kalau dapat pesan itu baca ya ketua" ketus Baekhyun sambil membalas menendang-nendang kecil kaki laki-laki di depannya itu. Dia jadi kesal sendiri sama ketua kurcacinya ini.

"Ehem, ciye trio bocah tuh" siul seorang mahasiswa yang lewat di depan mereka bertiga. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan laki-laki tadi Suho, langsung menatap tajam seseorang yang baru saja mengolok mereka. Kyungsoo langsung melangkah lebar dan meraih kerah belakang kemeja laki-laki tadi.

"Ya! Noona sakit loh ini!" seru Sehun yang menjadi bahan tarikan Kyungsoo itu.

"Siapa suruh kau mengolok kami, mau Luhan aku bully hah?" bentak Kyungsoo tepat disamping telinga Sehun.

"Ahh noona, janganlah seperti itu noona. Nanti aku belikan susu botol ne?" rayu Sehun dengan mengedip-edipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Dia adik mu?" tanya Suho yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Bukan" jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"Ah, padahal kau noona tercantik ku" kilah Sehun dengan senyum manis menjijikannya.

"Bocah, sini kau!" perintah Baekhyun dan langsung menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Kyungsoo itu punya patung hidup dirumahnya, jadi jangan coba-coba mengganggunya Sehun" nasihat Suho pada Sehun yang sudah duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya diam saja sambil meminum teh poci bersama Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kemarin yang datang kerumah ku kamu ya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Suho setelah dia paham maksud perkataan Suho barusan. Pasti yang dia maksud patung hidup itu suaminya si Jongin itu.

"Iya, dan aku tidak akan mau kerumah mu lagi" sahut Suho setengah bergidik membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Jongin waktu itu. Dia lebih suka berurusan dengan rektor kampusnya daripada dengan suami Kyungsoo itu. Bahkan Suho masih saja melamun saat Kyungsoo berkata " _maaf"_ padanya untuk kelakuan Jongin waktu itu.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Suho membicarakan tentang jadwala wisuda mereka. Dan Sehun, dia masih setia menyempil di antara noona-noonanya. Setelah selesai, Suho memutuskan pamit duluan karena masih ada urusan yang penting katanya. Sehun dan Baekhyun juga sudah pergi, ingin mencari mie setan dan bertaruh siapa yang berani makan mie setan dengan level tertinggi.

Kyungsoo yang sudah sendirian pun berjalan menuju halte didepan kampusnya. Dia merogoh kantung celanaya, dan mengambil handphonenya. Dia berniat untuk menghubungi Jongin. Minta dijemput dan juga segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerumah orangtua Jongin sore ini. Kyungsoo langsung menekan nomor satu dan menempelkan handphonenya ketelinganya.

" _ **Sayaaang**_ " kata Kyungsoo dengan manja setelah Jongin mengangkat telpon darinya. Bahkan Jongin belum berkata _"_ _ **hallo"**_ dan Kyungsoo sudah langsung menyambar saja.

" _ **Hem"**_ sahut Jongin disebrang sana.

" _ **Kau sedang apa sekarang?"**_ tanya Kyungsoo basa-basi dulu.

" _ **Kerja"**_ jawab Jongin singkat dan padat. Dan Kyungsoo, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas jengah saja mendengar jawaban Jongin.

" _ **Aku juga tahu kalau itu sayang. Sekarang jemput aku di kampus. Aku tunggu di halte"**_ sambung Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

" _ **Tunggu ya"**_

 _ **Tuutt Tuutt Tuuuttt**_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdecak kesal saja mengetahui Jongin mematikan teleponnya sepihak. Didalam hati, Kyungsoo berdoa semoga Jongin tidak telat dan bahkan lupa untuk menjemputnya. Saat Kyungsoo sadar dia sendirian duduk di halte dia jadi mengingat masa lalunya. Kyungsoo jadi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

Saat itu Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan jadwal kuliahnya hari ini. Baekhyun yang biasanya pulang pergi bersamanya sudah pulang duluan karena adiknya sakit. Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk naik bus saja sendirian. Kyungsoo sudah duduk hampir 1,5 jam di halte. Tapi tidak ada satupun bus yang melewati halte di dekat rumahnya, _mungkin sudah kosong karena ini juga sudah sangat_ _sore_ pikir Kyungsoo kala itu. Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka handphonenya dan menghubungi Jongin yang saat itu memang sudah selesai jam kuliahnya. Kyungsoo menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Dia sudah terlalu lelah, mengantuk, dan juga lapar. Setelah Jongin mengangkat teleponnya dia langsung sumringah dan tersenyum lebar.

" _ **Hallo"**_ sapa Jongin dengan pelan seperti biasanya.

" _ **Hallo, Jongin"**_

" _ **Hem?"**_

" _ **Kau sedang apa?"**_ tanya Kyungsoo basa-basi dan terus tersenyum karena laki-laki kecengannya mengangkat telepon darinya.

" _ **Mengupas bawang, kenapa?"**_ jawab Jongin lagi dengan nada dan volume yang tetap. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Jongin. Tapi tidak lama, dia sudah tersenyum lagi dan meyakinkan hatinya kalau dia bisa meluluhkan hati laki-laki ini.

" _ **Antarkan aku pulang ya. Aku sendirian di halte"**_

" _ **Tunggu"**_

 _ **Tuuutt Tuuutt Tuuuuuttt**_

Panggilan Kyungsoo diputus begitu saja oleh Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak marah. Dia malah terus saja tersenyum dan memikirkan Jongin.

 _30 Menit kemudian_

" _ **Jongin, kau dimana?"**_ tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabaran setelah Jongin mengangkat teleponnya. Kyungsoo sudah lelah menunggu kawan.

" _ **Sebentar, baru selesai ganti baju"**_ sahut Jongin di seberang sana. Setelahnya, seperti tadi panggilan itu diputus begitu saja oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang karena kesal. Kyungsoo memutuskan menunggu Jongin lagi dengan senyuman.

 _30 Menit kemudian_

" _ **JONGIN, KAU DIMANA HAH?"**_ bentak Kyungsoo sangat keras saat Jongin sudah mengangkat panggilannya.

" _ **Aku masih di halte menunggu bus"**_ sahut Jongin pelan dan tenang. Kyungsoo sudah merah padam padahal di sebrang sana.

" _ **Kenapa kau di halte menunggu bus?"**_ tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan sedikit pelan setelah berhasil menetralkan jantung dan pikirannya.

" _ **Mau mengantarkan mu pulang"**_ jawab Jongin lagi dengan pelan.

Kyungsoo sudah sangat marah saat ini, benar-benar marah. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Jongin sebodoh itu? Kemana mobilnya? Motornya? Sepeda gunungnya?. Kalau dia ingin mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang naik bus sama saja bohong namanya. Padahal Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin itu jarang naik bus umum. Bahkan rumahnya saja jauh dari halte.

" _ **Rumah mu jauh dari halte Jong. Bagaimana caramu pergi ke halte?"**_ tanya Kyungsoo dengan pelan karena dia sudah sangat lelah.

" _ **Di antarkan ayah ku, Kyung"**_ setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mampu diam meskipun handphone masih setia menempel ditelinganya.

" _ **Busnya datang"**_

Bersamaan dengan Jongin yang sudah mendapatkan busnya, Kyungsoo melihat ada mobil berhenti di depannya. Setelah kaca mobilnya sedikit diturunkan Kyungsoo bisa melihat Sehun dan Luhan di dalam mobil itu. Setelah mendapat izin untuk ikut menumpang, Kyungsoo langsung berkata pada Jongin kalau dia sudah pergi bersama laki-laki lain. Dan Jongin dengan bodohnya malah turun dari bus yang sudah hampir berjalan dan memilih berlari menuju kampus Kyungsoo yang lumayan jauh jaraknya dari halte itu. Jongin berlari setelah Kyungsoo berkata dia pergi dengan laki-laki lain. Dan sialnya Jongin benar-benar mendengar suara laki-laki di sebrang sana. Setelah berlari-lari akhirnya Jongin menemukan siluet Kyungsoo di dalam mobil yang sedang berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Jongin langsung manarik paksa Kyungsoo dan pergi menggunakan taksi, tanpa peduli Sehun dan Luhan yang memandang mereka aneh dan hampir saja berteriak kalau mereka tidak sadar kalau yang membawa pergi Kyungsoo itu Jongin.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Kyungsoo masih saja melamun dan berharap kejadian seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Sampai akhirnya, usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati senyum manis Jongin tepat di manik matanya. Jongin mengecup pelan kening Kyungsoo dan menyadarkan gadis itu kalau Jongin sekarang sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Lama ya?" tanya Jongin sambil berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. Jongin membenarkan tali sepatu Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi masih berantakan.

"Tidak" jawab Kyungsoo pelan dan tersenyum sedikit tersipu karena perlakuan manis Jongin.

"Nanti bisa tersandung kalau tali mu tidak terikat dengan benar" nasihat Jongin sambil tersenyum dan berdiri.

Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk perut Jongin di depannya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan membalas memeluk kepala Kyungsoo. Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin perhatian.

"Merindukan mu" sahut Kyungsoo pelan dan tidak terlalu jelas karena kepalanya masih berada di depan perut Jongin.

"Aku juga" dan Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. Jongin meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kita langsung kerumah bunda" kata Jongin dengan semangat dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah Jongin hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu berpandangan dan kemudian tertawa lepas, setelah itu berteriak bersama _"Let's Go"._

Setelah acara makan malam Kyungoo dan Jongin memang menginap disana. Orangtua dan kakak iparnya memaksa Kyungsoo. Dan mengatakan kalau mereka masih sangat merindukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo suka suasana keluarga Jongin, meskipun mereka aneh sih. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap suka dan bahagia. Dan karena hari ini Kyungsoo sudah sangat lelah, dia memutuskan segera menyusul Jongin menyelami alam mimpinya. Kyungsoo semakin meringkuk di samping Jongin, dan memeluk guling sambil memunggungi Jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan hari ini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin merasakan kedamaian yang amat sangat daripada malam-malam sebelumnya. Dan semoga saja mereka tetap harmonis ya, kekekekeke~~~

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S: Makasih banget buat semua review, fav, dan follownya. Ma'af kalau kaisoonya dikit dan kurang greget dan juga agak ngawur jalan ceritanya. Luph u guys :* ku tunggu review kalian lewat apapun :* penulisan agak aku bikin beda dikit awal+endingnya yaa ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw, kalian mau otp apa crack pair? Chanbaek atau krisbaek? Atau malah hunbaek hayoooooo? :3 :3 :3 apa subaek? :v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hemmm, We're Married?**

 **Main Cast: Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo (gs)**

 **Other Cast: Lihat saja nanti ada siapa saja(?)**

 **Romance, Family, Humor(maybe), and absurd**

 **OOC**

 **Ini fanfic murni dari pikiran saya, kalau mungkin ada kemiripan saya pun tak tahu, ini fanfic GENDERSWITCH kalau ada yang tidak suka maafkan saya dan jangan paksa utk membaca ya!**

 **So, Enjoy it guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eunghh" erangan kecil itu terdengar di dalam kamar. Pertanda bahwa salah satu di antara dua orang yang sedang tidur di atas kasur sudah terbangun. Dia membuka matanya, mencoba membiasakan penglihatannya menerima cahaya matahari yang sudah menyembul di balik tirai di kamar itu. Dia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, namun hanya geliatan kecil yang bisa dia lakukan. Ada suatu beban yang sangat berat menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Eungh, Jongin. Lepaskan tangan mu" keluh Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi, entah sadar atau tidak Jongin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah berusaha menepuk-nepuk tangan Jongin, berusaha melepaskannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah berusaha dengan mencubiti lengan Jongin. Bukan Jongin yang melepaskan pelukannya yang Kyungsoo dapatkan, namun Jongin yang membalas mencubit pinggangnya yang Kyungsoo dapatkan.

"Yaaa, sakit tahu" keluh Kyungsoo sambil menggoyangkan bahunya berusaha mengusir Jongin yang menempel di belakangnya.

"Diam sedikit kenapa sih?" tanya Jongin sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa manyun dan balas menggerakan kepalanya kebelakang. Tapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau dia tidak membalas Kyungsoo. Karena keningnya terbentur kepala belakang Kyungsoo, Jongin gantian menggigit bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo sudah sangat kesal. Jongin sendiri malah terkekeh geli di belakangnya.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, sayang. Hari ini aku juga tidak akan bekerja. Apa salahnya aku manja padamu? Kau tahu? Aku merindukan mu. Sangat" ucap Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya lagi pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Jongin jadi luluh juga. Dia diam dan menikmati waktu berduanya bersama Jongin. Meskipun setiap hari dia juga selalu berdua saja dengan Jongin, tapi ini rasanya berbeda. Kyungsoo sadar, bahwa dia dan Jongin jarang memiliki waktu seperti ini. Pekerjaan Jongin tidak bisa dia remehkan, meskipun Jongin belum menjabat sebagai petinggi di perusahaan keluarganya.

Karena Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Jongin, dia jadi berbalik dan langsung memeluk Jongin.

"Kenapa eum?" tanya Jongin dengan tangannya yang mengelus lembut punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, tetapi semakin menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jongin. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan erat. Jongin yang mendapati sikap manja Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sayang" panggil Kyungsoo pelan dan mengelus pipi Jongin pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"I Love You my hubby" kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil menarik pelan pipi Jongin.

"I Love You more" sahut Jongin dan langsung mencium kening Kyungsoo lama.

Kyungsoo hanya ingin berlama-lama dengan Jongin. Rasanya, dia tidak peduli bahwa kenyataanya sekarang mereka sedang berada di rumah orangtua Jongin. Entah apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan, padahal jika berada di rumah mereka sendiri, mereka jarang sekali melakukan hal-hal manis saat bangun tidur di pagi hari seperti saat ini. Mungkin baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo memang saling merindukan satu sama lain. Bahkan, karena terlalu nyaman dalam pelukan Jongin, Kyungsoo hampir saja tertidur lagi. Andaikan saja tidak ada suara-suara gaduh dari luar sana.

"Kriseu Kriseu Kriseu" kicau Hanry memanggil Kris yang sudah duduk manis di depan tv. Hanry yang tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Kris jadi sebal sendiri, saat dia akan berjalan menuju tempat Kris duduk, dia tidak sengaja menemukan mainan favorit Kris tengah tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Tanpa ragu, dia langsung mengambilnya dan melemparkan mainan itu kepada kucing gembul yang tengah menggulung dirinya di pojok ruangan. Nyonya Kim yang tahu kelakuan anaknya itu langsung menghampiri kucingnya dan melemparkan kembali mainan itu kearah Hanry.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang melewati kepalanya dan mendarat sempurna di tubuh Hanry, Kris memicingkan matanya untuk mengamati benda itu dengan jelas. Setelah tahu benda apa yang menjadi bahan pelemparan itu Kris langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Bunda, apa yang bunda lakukan? Kenapa melempar mainan itu ke Hanry?" sungut Kris dengan nada manja yang membuat ayahnya bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Untung saja Tuan Kim sudah terbiasa dengan segala sungutan dan rengekan manja Kris. Tapi, meskipun sudah terbiasa dia tetap merasa ngeri setiap kali mendengarnya. Menurutnya, melihat wajah dan tubuh Kris yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan suara yang di keluarkannya.

"Bundaaa, lihat kan? Bahkan Kriseu hyung saja tidak terima bunda melempari ku seperti itu" Hanry memanyunkan mulutnya dan menampilkan wajah sok polosnya. Dan lagi, Tuan Kim bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa?" jawab Nyonya Kim dengan tenang dan mengelus lembut kucingnya.

"Itu juga kau yang memulai Henry sayang" lanjut Nyonya Kim sambil menciumi kucing gembulnya.

"Iuww, anak mu itu yang mana Nyonya? Kenapa setiap pagi kucing mu itu yang selalu kau elus-elus" Tuan Kim yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga, dia jadi geli sendiri dengan istrinya. Menurutnya istrinya itu sama saja anehnya, dia terlalu memanjakan kucing gembul itu. Padahal dia menemukan kucing itu di pinggir jalan, dan kucing itu pernah mencakar kaki Baekhyun karena dia tidak sengaja menginjak ekornya.

"Ayah cemburu ya?" celetuk Kris tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Cemburu apa?" tanya Tuan Kim balik dengan wajah polos menatap anak sulungya itu.

"Haruskah aku bukakan kamus untuk mendiskripsikan apakah itu cemburu untuk mu Ayah?" timpal Henry yang sedang asik ikut mengelus-elus kucing gembul keluarganya.

"Bilang saja kau juga ingin ku elus-elus sayang" akhirnya Nyonya Kim juga ikut menimpali celotehan suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Tidak, aku sudah sering kau elus-elus" jawab Tuan Kim dengan seringgainya.

"Stop membahas elus mengelus oke" sungut Kris dengan mata mendelik menatap Ayah dan Bundanya itu. Kris jadi sensi sendiri mendengarnya, ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Henry sudah menjadikan mainan kesayangannya untuk bahan lemparan pada si gembul. Bukannya tidak suka melihat kemesraan dan kebersamaan orangtuanya, hanya saja fakta bahwa selama ini dia masih jomblolah yang membuatnya sensi setiap ada orang yang bermesraan di depannya. Padahal bisa dilihat, bahwa orangtuanya sedang tidak melakukan sesuatu yang romantis sama sekali, tapi bagaimanapun Kris sudah sensi melihatnya.

"Jongin dan adik ipar belum bangun Bunda?" tanya Henry yang masih terus mengusik si gembul.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin belum" jawab Bundanya kalem.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Ini sudah siang. Kenapa tidak bangun? Apa mereka tidak akan kembali ke rumahnya sendiri?" dan sekarang giliran Kris yang memberondong pertanyaan kepada Bundanya.

"Ya terserah merekalah apa yang ingin mereka lakukan di dalam kamar sana. Makanya cepatlah menikah supaya paham apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam sana" timpal Tuan Kim setelah mendengar berbagai pertanyaan dari Kris.

"Haruskah aku menikah dulu supaya paham apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Jangan banyak tanya Kris. Dan biarkan saja mereka menginap lama disini. Bunda masih merindukan mereka, bagaimanapun Jongin itu tetap menjadi my baby" sahut Nyonya Kim menjawab pertanyaan Kris sekaligus membela putra bungsunya.

"Bolehkah aku mengintip mereka?" tanya Henry polos dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Aku ikut" sahut Kris.

Dan setelah itu mereka berdua langsung melangkah menuju kamar adiknya. Mereka benar-benar mengitip melalui celah pintu kamar, Kris bahkan rela menekuk-nekuk kaki panjangnya hanya untuk mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain sisi, Jongin yang mendengar kegaduhan diluar sana melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Belum sampai dia turun dari ranjangnya, Kyungsoo sudah protes terlebih dahulu.

"Jongiiiiiiiiinnnn, mau kemana? Aku masih belum ingin bangun" rajuk Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberut lucu.

"Sebentar sayang" jawab Jongin pelan dan langsung melangkah ke depan pintu. Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu, dia mendengar suara Kris dan Henry yang sepertinya tengah menuju kamarnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengintip melalui celah pintunya.

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan Kris juga mengintipnya dari celah yang berada diluar. Kris yang kaget karena melihat mata seseorang tengah mengintipnya jadi jatuh terjungkal kebelakang.

Jongin yang juga melihat mata Kris hanya diam saja, meskipun sejujurnya dia juga kaget. Kyungsoo yang melihat ekspresi Jongin yang sempat tegang jadi penasaran apa yang dilihat Jongin dibalik pintu sana.

"Jongin, kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Dia berniat ingin menghampiri Jongin, tapi Jongin melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di atas kasur.

"Diam saja disitu sayang, aku akan membuka pintu ini ya?"

"Buka saja, kenapa tanya padaku?" sahut Kyungsoo tetap dengan wajah penasarannya. Jongin yang sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya.

Saat Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya, posisi Kris masih duduk dilantai memegangi pantantnya yang sakit karena terjungkal tadi. Melihat pintu kamar adiknya terbuka, Henry langsung memasang wajah polos dan memamerkan senyum manisnya. Setelah melihat tubuh Jongin yang melangkah keluar, baru Kris berdiri memperbaiki posisinya.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin pelan dan datar.

"Hai adik manis" jawab Henry sambil mencolek dagu Jongin. Jongin yang risih langsung menepis tangan Henry, dan Henry langsung cemberut di buatnya.

"Jahat" komentar Henry.

"Jijik" balas Jongin dengan datar.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan di depan kamar ku?" tanya Jongin lagi dengan datar dan tatapan yang mengintimidasi kakaknya. Kris yang sudah menormalkan posisnya langsung berdehem pelan.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum manis pada Jongin.

"Pergi" perintah Jongin pelan dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Kris yang masih berdiri di depan pintu hanya melongo dengan sikap adiknya. Dan Henry hanya mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Akhirnya Kris dan Henry memilih kembali keruang keluarga bersama Ayah dan Bundanya. Belum sampai sepuluh langkah, mereka berhenti karena mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo

" _Oppaaaaa, makanya cepat menikah sana. Jadi kalian tidak perlu mengintipi kami"_ serunya dengan kencang dan di iringi gelak tawa Jongin dari dalam kamarnya. Kris dan Henry yang mendengarnya jadi malu dan sebal sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas rasa penasaran mu hem?" goda Tuan Kim pada Kris dan Henry yang sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya. Sebenarnya, Tuan Kim sendiri sudah menahan tawanya ketika mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo tadi, tapi dia tidak setega itu.

"Suruh mereka pulang secepatnya!" komentar Kris singkat dan datar. Setelah itu hanya suara gelak tawa Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim, Henry, dan raungan si gembul saja yang terdengar karena komentar Kris tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi di rumah orangtua Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah mereka. Kyungsoo bilang dia tidak enak pada Kris jika berlama-lama disana, dia tidak kuat jika terus menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah cemberut Kris saat melihat Jongin yang selalu menempel padanya.

Karena mereka sampai rumah sudah sore, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke dapur. Dia akan memasak makan malamnya dengan Jongin. Setelah sampai di dapur, dia melihat ada bahan apa saja yang bisa di buatnya untuk menu makan malam.

"Hah? Kosong?" kaget Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya saat melihat isi kulkasnya yang kosong. Dan Kyungsoo akhirnya ingat, bahwa dia memang lupa untuk berbelanja dulu sebelum pergi kerumah mertuanya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melihat lemari lainnya. Kyungsoo hanya menemukan beberapa bungkus mie instan saja di dapur. Sebelum memutuskan untuk memasak mie instan, Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dulu dan bertanya padanya, apakah tidak apa-apa jika malam ini mereka hanya makan mie instan saja.

"Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang sedang asik melihat tv langsung menoleh pada Kyungsoo, dia langsung tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo berjalan menghampirinya. Saat Kyungsoo sudah dekat, dia langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mendudukan Kyungsoo disampingnya. Dia juga memeluk sebelah lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Kyung?" jawab Jongin sambil menyamankan posisinya memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kita kehabisan bahan makanan. Aku lupa berbelanja kemarin. Hanya ada beberapa bungkus mie instan saja di dapur. Apakah tidak apa-apa kita makan mie instan malam ini?" jelas Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Kita makan malam di luar saja bagaimana?" tanya Jongin sambil mengecupi pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja sebagai tanda pesetujuannya. Kyungsoo juga tidak menghindar ketika Jongin terus mengecupi sebelah pipinya.

"Tapi sebentar lagi ya sayang, aku masih ingin melihat tv" kata Jongin tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengecupi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Melihat tv apa menciumi pipi ku hah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah garangnya.

"Dua-duanya" jawab Jongin dengan senyum lucunya. Kyungsoo yang melihat senyum Jongin jadi ikut tersenyum dan mengecup kilat pipi pemuda itu. Jongin yang mendapati sikap manis Kyungsoo semakin mengembangkan senyumnya dan langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Ahhh, manisnyaaaaa~" komentar Jongin dan mengeratkan pelukannya, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa sambil membalas pelukan Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang, aku tunggu di luar ya" teriak Jongin supaya Kyungsoo yang masih di dalam kamar mendengarnya.

"Iyaa" teriak Kyungsoo balik dari dalam kamar mereka.

Setelah selesai berganti baju, Kyungsoo langsung menyusul Jongin keluar. Dia sudah siap untuk mencari makan malam bersama Jongin.

"Kita akan makan malam dimana Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dia dan Jongin sudah berda di dalam mobil.

"Tidak tahu, kita lihat saja nanti" jawab Jongin pelan dan langsung melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalan.

Selama setengah jam, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih saja berputar-putar tidak tentu arah karena mereka tidak tahu akan makan malam dimana.

Kyungsoo yang sudah lapar dan lelah pun mulai jengah dengan Jongin.

"Kita ini mau kemana? Sudah banyak kedai dan restoran yang kita lewati" sungut Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin hanya diam saja dan terus fokus mengemudi. Kyungsoo jadi semakin kesal saja.

"Jongin" panggin Kyungsoo.

"Jongiiinnn" ulang Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kim Jongiiiiiiiiinnnnn" panggil Kyungsoo gemas.

Dan secara tiba-tiba Jongin mengrem mendadak dan Kyungsoo hanya berjengit kaget akibatnya.

"Ya!" bentak Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Tanpa memperdulikan bentakan Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung memutar balikan arah lajunya. Dan dia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah minimarket. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Jongin berniat turun.

"Mau ikut?" tawar Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak" jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Oke" dan setelah itu Jongin langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam minimarket. Kyungsoo hanya memandang punggung Jongin dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada tubuh Jongin, meskipun dia tahu Jongin tidak bisa melihat aksinya itu.

Selang beberapa menit, Jongin kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengetuk jendelanya pelan. Kyungsoo membuka pintunya.

"Apa? Lupa tidak bawa dompet?" judes Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Tapi yang Kyungsoo dapatkan malah satu cup mie instan yang telah diseduh dihadapannya. Kyungsoo langsung blank dan mentaap Jongin datar.

"Kau mengajak ku makam malam diluar hanya untuk satu cup mie instan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kaget.

"Ini dua" jawab Jongin sambil menunjukan mie instan satunya yang dia siapkan untuk dia sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli. Apa bedanya dengan mie instan dirumah Jongin? Sama-sama mie instan kau tahu" sungut Kyungsoo berapi-api pada Jongin.

"Aku tahu" jawab Jongin pelan.

"Lalu?" tanya balik Kyungsoo.

"Dirumah tidak ada air panas. Dan aku tidak mau merepotkan mu untuk membuat mie instan. Jadi, kupikir lebih baik begini. Meskipun aku tahu ini juga sangat bodoh" jelas Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Hanya membuat mie instan aku tidak akan repot" jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"Tapi kran di dapur macet sayang, kalau kau putar airnya akan langsung mencuat kemana-mana. Dan aku masih belum sempat memperbaikinya. Jadi, ya begitulah" jelas Jongin lagi.

Dan Kyungsoo sedikit mengerti sekarang, meskipun dia juga masih sedikit kesal.

"Tapi kenapa harus mie instan juga?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Karena seharian ini kita manis, dan aku langsung ingat saat pertama kali kita makan malam bersama" jawab Jongin ringan dengan senyum manis dan mata yang menerawang kisah mereka dulu.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah dan mengikuti Jongin untuk menikmati mie instan cupnya dibawah sinar lampu teras minimarket sambil mengingat kisah-kisah aneh nan manisnya dulu bersama Jongin.

 _Dan selamat malam sayang_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S:**

 **Ha ha haiii, jumpa lagi yaaa :v wkwkwk. Pertama maaf banget ff ini ngaret sebulan. Aku masih sibuk sama urusan HUT sekolah soalnya :v. buat chapter ini maaf banget kalau banyak typo ya :3**

 **Buat kalian semua yang udah review/follow/fav ff ini, aku bilang makasih banget. Terus ku tunggu review kalian dimana pun, karena semua itu jadi motivasi terbesar ku untuk ff ini.**

 **Sekali lagi aku minta maaf banget karena keleletan ku, dan untuk jalan cerita yang semakin ngawur.**

 **Reviewnya ku tunggu sayaaanggg :* :* :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw, si Aang sekarang udah jadi avatar belum sih? O_O**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hemmm, We're Married?**

 **Main Cast: Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo (gs)**

 **Other Cast: Lihat saja nanti ada siapa saja(?)**

 **Romance, Family, Humor(maybe), and absurd**

 **OOC**

 **Ini fanfic murni dari pikiran saya, kalau mungkin ada kemiripan saya pun tak tahu, ini fanfic GENDERSWITCH kalau ada yang tidak suka maafkan saya dan jangan paksa utk membaca ya!**

 **So, Enjoy it guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang"

"Ah, ya kenapa?"

"Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?"

"Aku bahagia, tentu saja"

"Emmm"

Jongin hanya melirik Kyungsoo sekilas. Entah kenapa setelah pulang dari minimarket Kyungsoo jadi pendiam, padahal sebelumnya dia masih baik-baik saja. " _Apa Kyungsoo marah?"_ pikir Jongin. Tapi Jongin memutuskan untuk diam saja, mungkin Kyungsoo lelah. Tapi Jongin rasa ini benar-benar aneh, sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo selalu diam setelah bertanya atau membahas masalah hamil dan keturunan. Jongin sebagai suami sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keturunan, dia pikir umur pernikahan mereka juga masih sangat muda. Kyungsoo juga belum lulus dari kuliahnya, maka dari itu Jongin belum terlalu serius memikirkannya. Dia hanya tidak mau membebani Kyungsoo, dia ingin Kyungsoo lulus dan meraih gelar sarjananya dulu, dia ingin memberi waktu untuk Kyungsoo merasakan dunia kerja dan mendapatkan uang sendiri, dia ingin Kyungsoo meraih kepuasannya sendiri dari usahanya selama ini. Dia ingin Kyungsoo merasakan semua itu dahulu, karena setelah itu dia ingin Kyungsoo hanya di rumah. Mengurusnya dan tentu saja mengurus anaknya. Selama ini dia belum pernah mengatakannya secara serius kepada Kyungsoo, dia pikir biarkan Kyungsoo untuk bahagia dulu dengan dunianya sendiri.

Jongin tahu, menjadi wanita itu sulit, apalagi setelah menikah, pasti akan lebih sulit lagi. Jongin tahu semuanya karena dia dekat dengan Ibunya, dan dia selalu mengamati hal apa saja yang Ibunya lakukan selama ini. Ah iya, Jongin lupa, bukan Ibu tapi Bunda untuk Jongin. Meskipun selama ini sifat Jongin sangat absurd, sesungguhnya dia seseorang yang selalu berpikir panjang tentang masa depannya. Dan sekarang yang harus dia pikirkan bukan hanya masa depannya sendiri, tetapi masa depan Kyungsoo dan tentu saja masa depan bagaimana keluarganya nanti. Seperti Kyungsoo yang pernah berkata _"Jika nanti aku sudah punya anak, aku ingin anak ku nanti dekat dengan Ayahnya."_ Begitupula dengan Jongin, dia juga punya harapan untuk keluarganya kelak. Salah satunya, dia hanya ingin Kyungsoo tidak bekerja. Dia ingin Kyungsoo hanya fokus padanya dan juga anaknya nanti. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo memikirkan hal-hal lainnya. Egois? Tidak. Jongin tidak egois, hanya Kyungsoo memang di ciptakan untuk merasakan hasil kerja keras Jongin. Jika Kyungsoo bisa mencari sendiri, untuk apa pendapatan Jongin nanti?. Tapi sesungguhnya pikiran Jongin tidak sekolot itu, dia tahu Kyungsoo bukan tipe wanita seperti itu. Kyungsoo menempuh dunia pendidikan selama ini untuk cita-citanya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak perah bercita-cita mencari uang banyak. Dia hanya bercita-cita ingin berguna untuk masyarakat dan lingkungan hidupnya, Kyungsoo hanya ingin dipandang bahwa dia bisa dan juga berguna.

Memikirkan itu semua rasa bersalah terbesit di pikiran Jongin. Dia salah karena telah seenaknya saja mengajak Kyungsoo menikah, padahal Kyungsoo masih sangat muda dan juga masih masa kuliah. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah menolak, dia hanya terlalu penurut pada Jongin. Jongin bersyukur, tentu saja. Tapi Jongin hanya takut jika nanti dia meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak bekerja, Kyungsoo akan mengira Jongin telah merusak semua cita-cita dan harapan yang telah dia perjuangkan selama ini. Jongin takut, dan sangat takut membuat Kyungsoo kecewa padanya nanti. Dan Jongin akan sangat takut lagi kalau Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, tidak, Jongin tidak bisa. Semenyebalkan apapun dia pada Kyungsoo dia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya.

"Hahhh" Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya. Dan Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo sudah terlelap tidur. Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo, dan dia lagi-lagi terjatuh pada pesona Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak akan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sangat anggun saat dia tertidur. Kyungsoo itu lucu dan aneh, secantik apapun Kyungsoo saat tidur pasti hanya ekspresi polosnya saja yang ada. Tapi Jongin sangat suka, sangat sangat suka apapun ekspresi Kyungsoo. Meskipun menangis Jongin tetap suka, karena dia selalu menyiapkan jari-jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, Jongin selalu menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar setiap isak tangisnya, Jongin selalu menyiapkan matanya untuk melihat raut sedihnya, Jongin selalu menyiapkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh Kyungsoo pada pelukannya, dan Jongin selalu menyiapkan pundaknya untuk Kyungsoo menyandar dalam tangisnya.

Setelah puas dengan pikiranya dan juga puas mengamati Kyungsoo, Jongin memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyungsoo tidur. Tapi sebelum itu Jongin mengecup lama kening Kyungsoo. Dan entah kenapa dia meneteskan air matanya, setelah itu dia memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan segera tidur berharap bertemu Kyungsoo lagi dalam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin, banguuuunnn"

"Sebentar sayang" erang Jongin pelan dan terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ish, aku mau mandi dan buat sarapan. Lepaskan pelukan mu" ronta Kyungsoo sambil terus berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Jongin pada tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya sudah sering dia bangun dalam pelukan Jongin, hanya saja entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa pelukan Jongin sangat erat. Dia agak risih sebenarnya tapi dia suka juga dan tidak menolak. Tapi karena sudah pagi dia meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan.

Jongin yang merasa kasihan dan juga sakit karena di pukuli Kyungsoo akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya juga. Setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan memandang sengit pada Jongin. Dia sudah siap berteriak pada Jongin dengan wajah cemberut luar baisanya. Baru saja Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, Jongin sudah menariknya dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin" erang Kyungsoo.

"Ish! Apa sih Jongin. Lepassss" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Diam" kata Jongin.

CUP

Dan setelah itu Jongin langsung mendorong Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya dari dalam. Jongin bisa mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dari luar tapi dia hanya tertawa saja dari dalam kamar. Dan setelah itu Jongin memutuskan untuk memberesi tempat tidurnya dan pergi mandi jika dia tidak ingin mendapatkan amukan dari Kyungsoo yang lebih dahsyat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin gila, ish aku akan memotong-motongnya nanti" Kyungsoo terus menggerutu sambil mencincang-cincang daging yang akan dia masak untuk sarapan pagi ini. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Jongin itu aneh dan jahat sekali padanya. Tapi dia juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa sangat sayang, ah tidak sangat cinta pada Jongin itu.

"Jangan memikirkan aku terus, aku kan hanya mandi sebentar sayang" bisik seseorang dari belakang tubuh Kyungsoo yang juga sudah memeluknya dengan erat dari belakanga. Kyungsoo yang kaget dan juga refleks langsung berbalik dan mengancungkan pisau yang sedang dia pegang. Jongin langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dan memandang Kyungsoo sengit.

"Pembunuhan berencana" celetuknya sambil duduk di meja makan dan mencomoti serealnya.

"Untung tidak langsung aku tancapkan pada perut mu tadi" balas Kyungsoo.

"Jahat sekali" kata Jongin

"Ck" Kyungsoo hanya berdecak sebal melihat tingkah Jongin. Dia sudah terbiasa, tapi sebal juga.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memasak di depannya.

"Mandi" balas Kyungsoo singkat.

"Setelahnya?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Entah, mungkin ke kampus. Ada acara sedikit dan aku harus ikut" jelas Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memindahkan masakannya.

"Acara apa?"

"Kunjungan ke tempat lembaga sosial. Yah, praktek kecil-kecilan" jawab Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di depan Jongin.

Dan setelah itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung sarapan dengan tenang. Selesai sarapan Jongin langsung pergi bekerja. Dan Kyungsoo, dia memutuskan untuk membereskan rumah dulu sebelum mandi dan pergi ke kampusnya. Setelah selesai semuanya Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya dan mandi. Saat Kyungsoo telah selesai mandinya dan berdiri di depan kaca dia tidak sengaja melihat ada note yang ditempelkan Jongin disana. Kyungsoo melepasnya dan membaca apa yang ditulis Jongin.

 _ **Sayang,**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan wajah berpikir mu setelah kita membahas tentang kehamilan. Aku tidak menuntut lebih darimu,**_

 _ **Saat ini, fokuslah pada dirimu.**_

 _ **Aku mencintai mu**_

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tanpa ekspresi setelah membaca tulisan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa, dan dia tidak tahu harus apa. Setiap pasangan yang telah menikah pasti ingin mempunyai keturunan, tapi sebenranya Kyungsoo juga belum berpikir kapan ia akan mendapatkan keturunannya. Hanya saja, ada pikiran yang mengganjalnya akhir-akhir ini. Bukannya dia tidak mau memberikan keturunan untuk Jongin, dia hanya belum siap dan belum bisa membagi waktunya antara keluarga dan profesinya. Meskipun sekarang dia belum lulus secara resmi, tapi pastilah dia ingin bekerja nanti. Hanya dia takut, dulu dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan menikah saat dia masih di pusingkan dengan skripsinya. Dulu dia berpikir, paling tidak dia akan menikah 2 atau 3 tahun setelah kelulusannya menyandang gelar sarjana. Dulu dia berpikir dia akan menghabiskan waktunya dulu untuk hidupnya sendiri. Tapi sekarang dia punya orang lain yang hidup dengannya. Dia takut mengecewakan Jongin. Dia ingin menjadi istri yang baik, tapi jujur dia juga ingin meraih harapannya sedari dulu. Dia tahu Jongin suami yang baik, tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya pada Jongin. Tapi dia sendiri juga bingung harus bagaimana lagi.

Karena tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu serius Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk segera bersiap-siap pergi ke kampusnya. Dalam perjalanan ke haltepun Kyungsoo masih memikirkan semuanya, ditambah pemandangan wanita-wanita yang berpakaian rapi untuk bekerja maupun wanita-wanita yang menggandeng manis anaknya untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Dan Kyungsoo rasa, sebaiknya dia segera membahas ini dengan Jongin. Mereka bukan sendiri-sendiri lagi sekarang. Tapi mereka sudah hidup bersama, dan sudah selayaknya mereka membahas hal-hal seperti ini bersama. Nanti siang Kyungsoo akan datang ke kantor Jongin membawakan makanan untuknya, dan mungkin bisa membicarakan masalah ini disana nanti sambil menyuapi Jongin makan siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua acara hari ini sudah Kyungsoo selesaikan tepat pukul 2 siang. Ini sudah terlalu siang, dia akan datang ke kantor Jongin untuk mengatarkan makan siangpun sudah sangat telat. Jam makan siang Jongin pasti sudah berakhir juga. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu Jongin di taman dekat kantor Jongin saja. tadi pagi sebelum berangkat Jongin bilang kalau dia akan pulang jam 4 nanti, dan menunggu selama 2 jam tidak masalah bagi Kyungsoo. Nanti dia akan menghubungi Jongin memberitahunya kalau dia menunggu di taman dekat kantornya.

Saat Kyungsoo menunggu dia melihat ada anak kecil yang tengah berjualan permen disana. Dia menghampiri anak itu.

"Hai" sapa Kyungsoo

"Hai, noona. Mau beli permen ku? Ini yang membuat ibu ku lo. Pasti enak" tawar anak lelaki kecil nan manis itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan anak itu. Dia mengelus pelan rambutnya.

"Berapa semua harga permen ini kalau noona beli?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Anak itu tampak diam melihat semua permen-perman yang ada dalam genggamannya. Jujur saja, dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya tahu harga satu sampai lima permen. Sedangkan di tangannya masih ada sekita 20an permen. Dia bingung.

"Mian, aku tidak tahu noona. Tapi terserah noona mau memberiku berapa untuk permen-permen ini" kata anak itu sambil menyodorkan permen-permennya pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kok terserah? Memang kamu tidak tahu berapa semua harganya?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Aku hanya tahu satu sampai lima saja harganya" cicit anak itu pelan sambil menunduk lesu.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya jadi kasihan dan heran. Anak yang bahkan tidak tahu harga permen saja sudah berjualan begini. Kemana orang tuanya? Kemana keluarganya? Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa berjualan sendiri? Ayah atau Ibu mu kemana?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya pada anak itu karena rasa herannya.

"Ibu aku suruh tidur di rumah. Dan Ayah sudah tidur dipeluk bumi kata Ibu" jelas anak itu dengan senyum lucunya.

DEG

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung paham. Dan astaga, Kyungsoo jadi ingin menangis begini.

"Baiklah, noona beli semua ya. Ini uangnya" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelurkan uang 100.000 ribu won pada anak itu. Anak itu hanya mengerjap bingung, tetapi tetap meraih uang yang di ulurkan Kyungsoo. Dia memberikan semua permennya pada Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih noona, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu noona. Sampai jumpa" dan anak itu langsung berlari pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat langkah-langkah lincah dan gembira anak itu. Kyungsoo harap dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan anak itu.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, dari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari belakang. Orang itu terus tersenyum sambil memandang Kyungsoo. Dia melihat semua interaksi yang Kyungsoo lakukan dengan anak laki-laki itu, meskipun tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi tadi. Dia terus tersenyum melihat senyum Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbalik, bermaksud untuk kembali duduk, saat dia berbalik dia sudah dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Dia mendongak melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya dengan jarak yang hampir menempel ini. Dan dia menemukan senyuman manis disana.

Jongin

Jongin, Kim Jongin

Suaminya sudah berdiri dengan tegak disana. Merentangkan jas kerjanya di atas kepala mereka berdua, menutupi mereka berdua dari rintik air hujan yang entah sejak kapan mulai turun.

"Hai" sapa Jongin

"Jongin" desis Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kenapa disini eum?" tanya Jongin

"Aku, aku tadi menunggu mu. Dan lihat" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukan pada Jongin permen-permen dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tadi membeli permen lucu ini dari anak laki-laki yang juga sangat lucu" jelas Kyungsoo mendongak pada Jongin dengan senyum manisnya. Seakan sadar akan sesuatu Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kebelakang. Dia melangkah cepat.

"Jongin, anak tadi pasti kehujanan. Ya ampun Jongin"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, so sorry buat keleletan saya. Saya tahu saya salah, tapi sekarang saya udah kelas 12. Baru selesai uts, dan tugas numpuk, saya pulang juga udah sore banget dan apalagi sering kehujanan jadi makin males banget buat ngetik ff. maaf banget kalau chap ini sangat pendek, saya usahakan buat sering update, tapi maaf kalau pendek2 ya.**

 **Saya sarankan bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya PENTAGON-YOU ARE keren banget, sumpah saya suka banget sama PENTAGON.**

 **Last, review please! Dan sekali lagi maaf untuk semuanya ^-^**


End file.
